Hephaestus's Returns
by Sweetbaby162014
Summary: Prologue to my AU;Suite Life- 'The Last Gods and Goddess Born on Mount Olympus'. The summary is inside the story.(On Hold)
1. Chapter 1: Young couple-fire vs lighten

**Prologue – Hephaestus's returns **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SL or SLOD. I just own this fic story**

Thought: _Italic_

Shouts:CAPITAL LETTERS

**Chapter 1**

Hephaestus just return to Mount Olympus from his long exile; for trying to release his mother Hera from hanging from the sky with gold chains wrapped around her by Zeus himself, who had punished her for being found with Hades(Zeus's oldest brother and Hephaestus's real father) behind Zeus's back. Which after he helped his mother get free. Hephaestus's half brother Ares told Zeus, and being found out had Hephaestus's step father throwing him off earth's heaven(Mt. Olympus).

Once Hephaestus had stepped foot back on earth's heaven it was his long time love Athena to welcome him home with a hug and a long kiss. Before taking his hand and leading him to her chambers, telling him that she wanted to show him how much she missed him...

After making out for hours, in Athena's bed. Hephaestus rolled off of Athena to lay beside her on the bed, trying to catch his breath as Athena laid her head on his chest from their heavy kissing. Even though they have been in a relationship for years, both Hephaestus and Athena haven't had sex yet. In their eyes they don't have to have sex to love each other. But after being away from each other for so long, Athena was thinking during they're making-out that she wanted to take that last step in they're relationship.

"You were gone way too long." Athena snuggle her face into his half covered chest, kissing his skin, "I wanted to see how you were doing, but your mother told me father would had made your exile longer if any of us helped you." She lean her grayish blue eyes up, to lock with his golden ones. "I don't think I could handle you being gone longer then you had." Hephaestus brushed his hand, that although looked rough looking wasn't, through Athena's long wavy golden/brown beautiful hair, making her close her eyes in bliss at his tender touch.

And while he took this time to study her natural face of beauty, he tried to understand what she saw in him. He wasn't exactly the handsomest god, in fact he was consider the ugliest of the gods, even the underworld gods.

Which he wasn't born that way, but with Zeus's jealously nature, he held Hephaestus down and started lighting whipping his face at the wee age of 4, to get Hera to swear on 'Gaia' that she will marry him and bare him children(after the fear with Metis, he decide to go after his sisters). Which Hephaestus's mother agree, only if Zeus will take her son as his stepson. But even though Hera tried to heal her son's face, it was to scare to fix. So he grew up as the ugly god. So through those young years where the other gods and goddess( mostly Aphrodite) picked on him for his looks...that was all except for Athena who after coming out of Zeus's head as a newborn baby stayed more around Hera than any gods or goddess; including Zeus her father.

So her and Hephaestus became quick friends, and even fell in love with crafts work at the same time. But even with their childhood history and it was Athena to ask him if he wanted to court her(which although he was shock, he said yes). He was still trying to figure out some reason why Athena was attracted to him all this time, especially with all the god suitors asking for her hand;which she said no to all of them, even some mortals.

Now rubbing the side of Athena's face, Hephaestus lean up in the bed, and once he did. Athena open her eyes gazing into his. Which he could see the love and passion in her eyes. _She loves me...truly loves me... but why or how? _

Pulling her into his arms, he hugged her close to him as he inhale her natural scent on her armor as they were still clothed on the bed.

"How do you do it, Athena?" Once Athena heard these words and the broken voice come from him. She looked up at him in his arms. To see him tearing up looking down at her. Moving her hand to his face, she started tracing out his face with her fingertips.

"Why do I do what?" She asked, while continuing the movement of her fingertips against his face. Feeling her actions on his face, Hephaestus let his tears finally be free from his eyes.

"How can you stand to look at me with love? Let along kiss me and not get sick?" Athena shocked at his reason, drawled back her soft but working craft hands from him.

"Because I don't see anything to be sick about." She honestly said, as she moved her face up to his until they're noses were against the other's, making his pure golden eyes lock with her grayish blues. "When I look at you, I see my childhood friend, who has always been kind and peace loving then any god or goddess, and that along makes you the most beautiful being I have ever met." Not wanting to hear anymore of his doubts on her love for him. Athena covered his mouth with hers, while she pushed him back against the bed, making him lay back with her on top of him, saddling his waist.

Once Athena felt Hephaestus relax under her and return her kissing, deepen it. She took his hands and guided them to her armor, and with her hands over his. She started helping him undo her armor, but when Hephaestus felt warm flesh where her armor belt would cover. He stop kissing her and sat back up, staring at her.

"Athena what are you doing?" He tried pulling his hands from hers, but Athena using her strength, pushed him back down, locked her hands with his, placing them on either side of his head, while gripping her hips with his. Having her face hovering over his, he watched her eyes start to glow deep blue, as her hair fell around him, like a golden/brown curtain.

"What do you think I'm doing." She teased, then let out a little melody chuckle to his lost and nervous facial expression to her question. "I was showing you how my war armor comes off. And now I'm pinning you down on my bed with me on top-"

"But why- Mmmmm!" Hephaestus's words were cut short as Athena brought him into a strong and powerful kiss, before moving from his lips to trail wet kisses down his neck, while still keeping his hands in place beside his head.

"Now I know your lame in the legs from your fall." She whispered in his ear. "But I didn't think that fall harmed your brain." Leaning up, Athena used her powers(lighting bind ropes she inherit from Zeus) to bind Hephaestus's hands over his head to keep him at bay. Keeping her glowing blue luring sight on his gold ones, Athena reach for the bottom part of her long white goddess chiton gown(white linen fabric), and as she did. Hephaestus with a pleading voice opened his mouth to speak before she would expose her body to him.

"Please Athena, hear me out." With wide eyes, he saw her continue to unclothe herself as he tried to fight his binned hands. But when he saw a nice view of her tone and slim stomach, he force dark fire(power he inherit from Hades) to come out of his fingertips, making him overpower her goddess's power to free himself from her lighting binds. Which once he was in control of his hands again, he gripped her hands, and while holding his grip on her hands, he made her pull back down her chiton gown. "Before we take our relationship to the next level," Still keeping his hold on her, he scooped her up in his arms, laying her down beside him on the bed. "I want to ask Zeus for your hand in marriage, first-"

"Wait?" Athena blinked her eyes a few times, before she let what he was saying to her, sink in. "Are you saying what I believe your saying?" Hephaestus lean his head to her ear, smiling.

"If you would have me? Then I'm asking for you to be my wife." He lift his head back a little to stare in her daze eyes, waiting for her reaction. Which he didn't have to wait long, as she squeal out her joy, before pulling his face to hers in a kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Athena smiled at him. "Then if you want me as your wife..." She reach behind his chiton(he's wearing a white one shoulder linen knee length chiton ) and undid the pin that was holding it together, so it would slip down, to show his whole chest to her, and once his chest was uncover she lean over to him, and kissed his bare chest, before slowly running her hands over his body. "Your going have to convince more then my heart..." As Athena trailed off for a second, she threw Hephaestus 'come and get it' look, while moving her legs, so the bottom part of her chiton, slipped up to reveal a small piece of white cloth, hiding her vagina to him. "Your going have to convince the part of me, that has been craving for you for a long time, my love." Saying this, Athena smiling, pushed the piece of cloth back, to expose herself to him. "Well, Hephaestus..." She brought her now lust and hungry eyes to his to see, he was looking with ah between her legs, before bringing his sight to hers.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait, until after we talk to your father." He question, giving her one last chance to back out. But the only respond he got was Athena siting up from the bed, pulling off her whole chiton leaving her all expose to him now. Which seeing all her goddess natural beauty facing him, had him giving in to his on lust and desire. And for the first time they each gave the other not just they're hearts but they're bodies too.

**Awhile later that night**

Hephaestus fell back on the bed with sweat running over his body and breathing very heavy, with Athena laying with half her body over his,as her head was resting on his rising chest, while breathing just as heavy as him. With his hand slowly rubbing her bare heated back, Hephaestus was still trying to let what just happen sink in. But as Athena lean up and kissed his lips, he found himself going another round with her before they went to sleep in each other's arms, happier than they ever were. But as they woke up the next day and Athena wanted to make love again. Hephaestus remind her that they need to still go see Zeus.

Which had her giving him a peck on lips,then getting off the bed, and start placing her long chiton and armor back on. "Well we better go find my father, then."

Once she was completely dressed, she helped him up off the bed, before stretching. "I think I want to be marry in our childhood meadow." Hephaestus finished getting clothed, wrapped his arms around Athena, holding her close to him from behind.

"I don't care where we get marry," He kissed the side of her cheek. "As long as its you I'm marrying." Smiling herself, Athena turned in his arms and slipped her arms around his neck, kissing him. Smiling at each other, they left the room, holding hands to find her father and his step father, whom they found in his main throne room in deep thought, before noticing them in the room with him...

* * *

><p><strong>The earth's heaven- Zeus's main throne room<strong>

"BUT WHY CAN'T ME AND HEPHAESTUS BE TOGETHER!" Athena couldn't believe that her father was doing this to her._ He allowed Hephaestus to court me all this time, why is he not allowing us to get marry?_ "Father please-

"SILENTS!" Zeus stood up from his throne, as he spoke. "You maybe my oldest child and favorite, but you will not speak to me in that tone." He narrowed his sight, at both his daughter Athena and Hephaestus, which they saw lightning bolts flying around in his gray eyes. _I will not have 'The __Graeae( The God's __Fates)__' prophecy come true. I can't allow my blood daughter, to bare my grandchildren with my brother's son..._

For hours now, Athena and Zeus arguing went from talking to yelling, while Hephaestus who was kneeling(on his good leg) in front of Zeus as respect. Didn't speak a word, since Zeus refuse him to marry Athena. _I can't let him find out, about what me and Athena did..._

Hera and all the gods and goddess; that were now standing in the main throne room, when they heard all the heavy argument coming from they're 'sky god' and his respect and adore daughter. Knew this wasn't going to end in Athena and Hephaestus's favor.

_My poor dear son..._ Hera trailed out of her deep thoughts of her son, as she noticed Aphrodite in the crowd of gods and goddess, wasn't hiding her devilish smile and knowing eyes. Which had Hera narrowing her golden glowing eyes and growling in Aphrodite's way, in angry. _ How can she be the love and beauty goddess? When she does nothing but bring heartache to other gods and goddess around her...but then again she did come from great grandfather's gentiles long ago. But because she can't compel her love powers to any of Zeus and mine children thanks to mother... _

_She's taking to trickery...something her and my husband have in common. _Once again Hera came out her thoughts, only to witness Zeus was done with this father and daughter yelling match. But what her husband decide to do instead left all the gods speechless and scared. _Zeus! You emotionless roofless monster. I know you won't bat an eye to hitting my son, but your own flesh and blood daughter. You're truly becoming like your fathers before you, too go this far! _

Tireder of this yelling match with his daughter and noticing that they had attracted a crowd to see Athena talking back to him. Zeus at the last minute made a lighting blot appear in his waiting hand, to use on his daughter for disobeying him. But when Athena caught what her father was about to do, she surprise everybody when she herself in fear made a lighting blot appear for her, but instead of holding one lighting blot in her hand like Zeus was, she had two blots in each of her hand, and without a second thought she blocked her father's assault on her. Holding her own with the almighty supreme God; Zeus her father.

For a split second, Athena saw fear and shock come to her father's eyes as she continued, holding her own against him, but it change to pure anger as he spoke to her with bitter loathing.

"I thought when I had swallowed your mother(Ocenid Metis). I wouldn't have to worry about disobeying, overpowering brats...but I'm finding myself wrong." Athena taken back with what all the gods born before her(her aunts and uncles) have told her about why she was born from Zeus's head was cause he had killed her mother by swallowing her. But although she heard this rumor for many years growing up( although Athena came from Zeus's head she came out as a new born baby) she wouldn't believe it. But now hearing it from her own father's mouth had her unable to move. Which had her a sitting duck for her father to slaughter. "But I'll fix that problem right now..." Zeus added, as he begun to shrike his daughter down with his faithful lighting blot. "You die now!

Seeing what was about to happen, all the gods(expect Aphrodite) cried out to Athena to move, but they all were seeing that they're cries were on deaf ears, for the young goddess warrior still in shock, didn't move a muscle as death was staring her in the eye. _He really is a heartless warlord!_

Hephaestus knew he was going to be killed after what he was about to do. But seeing his lover froze in place, staring up at her father; who was towering over her, raising his arm that was holding the lighting blot, about to take her life. Hephaestus tap into the clouds around them and started a heavy rain storm, drawing in it's element power(ability he got from Hera, who's truly the storm queen). And with a blink of an eye, he was between Athena and Zeus, holding back Zeus's lighting blot with his bare hands. Which had not only all the gods, expect Hera grasping in shock by his strength and power , but Zeus himself was shocked. But instead of fighting Zeus like everybody thought he would. Hephaestus kneel down with no trouble with his lame legs, in front of Zeus. _This is all I can do for you my Athena..._

"Forgive my intruding, 'Sky God Zeus'..." Hephaestus avoiding eye contact with everybody, held back painful tears as he spoke again. "But I will swear on the 'River Styx' to be your faithful servant for all time if you will not harm Athena and forgive her for displeasing you."

Although Zeus didn't want to admit, that for a minute that when Hephaestus stepped in the way and disable his lighting blot with ease and with his bear hands. He had been scared. _I can't have 'The Graeae's' prophecy coming true... I know now , that if I let Athena and Hephaestus produced children together, then that will make me and Hades's share blood grandchildren together, which with my lighting power and my brother's dark fire power. Our first great grandchild will be the most powerful god of all time... _Zeus shook his head of the prophecy he was told. _No I will not be overthrown like my father and grandfather...I WILL NOT!_

But coming out of his last thought and seeing his brother 's son bowing to him and offering his service to him. Had Zeus feeling powerful again, so to save face for himself. He decide to take Hephaestus's offer. _Maybe this offer he's giving me...might help my plan after all... _

"Very well, I accept your offer, and so I will forgive my daughter's disobeying." Zeus pause in speaking to watch Hera come to Athena's aid, helping her stand up, before continuing. "But now that you are my faithful servant you will take orders from me and only me." He told Hephaestus who didn't stand up, from bowing to him.

"Yes, 'Sky God Zeus'." Seeing that he was back in control of everything. Zeus gave Hephaestus's his first order.

"As your first order from me. I'm forbidden you from marrying Athena."

"Father!-"

"As you wish, 'Sky God Zeus'." Athena who had started to protest, whipped her head to Hephaestus who just agreed to her father's order to not marry her. _What is he doing? What about the other day? Didn't that mean something to him? It meant a lot to me..._

"Hephaest-" Once again Athena was cut off, but by her father this time. And what he said next, had her wanting to scream as her heart started breaking apart at her feet.

"Also I forbid you from ever fathering any of Athena's children."

Holding back the pain in his own heart with what he was doing to not only him. But Athena too. Hephaestus nodded his head, agreeing to Zeus's second order. _As long as I keep my face to the ground...Zeus can't read my emotion..._

Not able to sit back and watch her lover 'kiss her father's feet' or let her father get away with controlling whom she wants to be with. Athena drawled a lighting blot to her hand again, moving to her father. _He can't do this...ZEUS'S CAN'T DO THIS TO US- _But as she did this, she felt someone holding her back, which had her looking over her shoulder to see it was her step mother. "Hera what are doing? Let me go-"

"I can't." with tears in her eyes, Hera kept her hold on Athena's wrists, by placing them behind her back, making her release the lighting blot that vanished as it left her hand. And while Hera was keeping Athena at bay. She not one second moved her sad golden eyes from her son's bowing form. "My son knows Zeus loves being in control of everything around him." She started saying in Athena's ear, whispering. "So that's why Hephaestus is giving up his will to him...because he knows that Zeus wont refuse having 'will' order over not only my son, but Hades's too." Athena felt Hera loosen a little on her hold on her, but not enough for her to free herself, but just enough to make it less uncomfortable for her. "Please I beg you my little Athena I don't want my son's choice to be Zeus's servant be in vain, if you go over there an get yourself killed, after Hephaestus already offer so much for your sake. Please if you truly love my son, then stand down." Seeing and hearing Hephaestus's mother's plead. Athena decide to stay where she was and keep quiet as Hephaestus gives all his freewill to her father.

Not moving his bowed head from the floor, Hephaestus waited until Zeus would give him another order. Which he found he didn't have to wait to long, for once again Zeus opened his mouth to speak, but not before calling Aphrodite to come up from the crowd, which she was happy to do.

"Yesterday, Aphrodite came to me, and asked me if I would allow her to marry you, Hephaestus...And I gave her my blessing to do so... that means she will be your wife."

Athena could of swore that her heart stop beating. _No... Aphrodite doesn't love or care for Hephaestus. Why would she ask to be his wife, when she's lusting over Ares-_

"And earlier Ares asked for Athena's hand in marriage-"

"What!" Athena cried out, in outrage. But Zeus continued on, like he didn't hear his daughter's protest, while Ares walked up beside Aphrodite, with a proud smile on his lips. _This can't be! I will not-_

"And I gave him rights to marry her-"

"No father!" Athena shouted, glaring. Then pointed a finger at Ares. "I will not marry that disgusting, blood-lust monster!" With her grayish blue glowing eyes towards her father's, Athena gripped her fists on either side of her. "I rather stay a virgin, then to let him ever touch me. _Wait? What am I saying? I'm not a virgin!_

Hearing his daughter's words. And still fierce with her not obeying him and they're former fight together. Zeus came up with a way for Athena to not be able to refuse this arrangement he planed himself. _If I had known this prophecy sooner, I would of never agreed to give my brother's first son my first daughter as his wife! _Looking eye to eye with his daughter, Zeus gave a stern father glare. "Then so be it. As long as you refuse to marry Ares. You will swear on my name as my daughter to stay a virgin. That means no seed shall sit in your body. Both god and mortal. You will remain childless."

"Father you can't do this-"

"I just did. Do you swear on my name as my daughter." Seeing his daughter heist a little. Had him turning his eyes on Hephaestus, who still hasn't moved from his place on the floor in front of him. "And if you don't accept this..." Zeus hide his cocky smirk. "Then I will place Hephaestus in the underworld and far away from you and his mother-"

"Zeus-"

"Hera..." Zeus threw angry lighting eyes at his wife. "Remember what you promise, if I allow 'your' son to come back to Mt. Olympus."

Knowing what she promise on the 'River Styx' to her husband. Hera held her tongue and stepped back, staying quiet. As she did this, Zeus brought his attention back to Athena.

"Do you swear as my daughter or not?" Zeus command, not asking his daughter. Feeling she had no choice, but to agree, and let her father win...sort of. _I can't really swear to something I'm not...but if I let Zeus believe I'm still a virgin...then Hephaestus can stay on Mt. Olympus and I don't have to marry Ares. And right now I don't feel like Zeus's daughter...so no harm done...right? _Athena thought over in her head, before nodding.

"I swear." She said, not revealing that she was lying.

Having his plan working, by both Aphrodite and Ares helping out with his trickery. Zeus let a big grinned come to his face as he raised his arms up to give out his announcement. "So it is settled." He begun. "We'll have two weddings-"

"No, father." Athena with a calm and relax expression, approached her father. "You misunderstood me." Actually letting her smirk(that she gives when she out smarts someone) crawl on her lips. Athena stood her grounds as she told Zeus what she agree to. "I swear as your daughter to agreed to stay a virgin _in your eyes_. Not become Area's wife. I chose to be childless _in your eyes_ then bare a child with him. That's what I'd swear to." Stating this, Athena left the main throne,and continued walking until her feet was no longer on earth's heaven. She wasn't going to allow any of them to see her tears, that finally were free to fall down her cheeks. _I will never forgive that 'god' for this or...for my mother's death...but right now I need to find Gaia..._

Watching his daughter leave the main throne, Zeus was about to refuse her choice, but then he caught eye of Hephaestus still not moving from his spot. _ So I'll wait a little longer before my daughter breaks. My blood runs through hers, and like her mother...she will come to my will._ Zeus let the same smirk, that Athena gave him earlier, appear on his own lips. _But for now...I have me an obeying servant to keep me busy. Now let's see what I can make my brother and sister's son do for me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Week before Hephaestus and Aphrodite's wedding<strong>

Leaning his hands over the balcony attached to his mother's personal bed chamber, looking over the breathtaking view of part of Mt. Olympus on earth's heaven, use to lift up his spirit. But as Hephaestus headed back into his mother's chambers, he let out a heavy sigh. _ three moths..._ After pulling back the balcony's silk gold curtains, Hephaestus turned to his mother, who was brushing her hair at the moment.

"She's been gone for three months now. None of the other gods can find her," irritated, Hephaestus ran his hand through his reddish black wild hair. "If Zeus haven't kept me busy with his odd and pointless orders. I would have been out searching for her everywhere." He shook his head in anger, but he wasn't angry at anyone but himself. "I thought I was doing the right thing. After seeing the murderous expression Zeus throwing at Athena when she was able to make two lighting blots appear in her hands, when he himself can only control one lighting bolt at a time." He stared at his feet. "I just wanted to stop Zeus before he could kill her. I never wanted the other gods to know how powerful I really am. But I couldn't just stand there and watch my love and friend lose her life for standing her grounds. But now I'm having doubts about how I handled everything." As he felt his eyes becoming wet, he shut them tight. "Maybe I should of fought for us-"

"Then you both would have been dead." Hera done with brushing her black velvet locks of hair in the round wall mirror, turned her head to her son, who was still standing near the doorway of the balcony. "And what good would of come out of losing my son and step daughter. Don't forget besides this baby I'm carrying inside me. You, Athena and Eileithyia are the only reason I haven't went insane."

Hephaestus slowly brought his golden eyes, to his mother's. "Does father know about my new baby sister-"

"Yes," Hera quickly answered. " After Zeus stop the search for Athena, when his attention landed on the mortal Europa. So with him out there planting his seed. I had your father come up here and I told him," She pause to put her crown on her head.. "But he got upset when I told him that Zeus believes Hebe is his, like your sister Eileithyia(goddess of childbirth)." Hera went quiet as she crossed her room to sit on the edge of her bed, thinking over her children while rubbing her pregnant stomach.

After giving birth to Ares, Eris, and Enyo hers and Zeus's triples. Hera while mothering and watching over both Hephaestus and Athena; who help her babysit the triples. Hera laid with Hades(her lover) and became pregnant with Eileithyia, but because Zeus was busy laying with their sister Demeter. He never knew that Eileithyia wasn't his. She had hide this last pregnancy for a few years from Zeus until she laid with him, when he told her that if she bare him another child, and never lay with Hades again, he would let Hephaestus come home. So she did. And once again made Zeus believe that she was carrying his child,when really she's carrying hers and Hades's.

Looking over to her son, she saw he was back to staring at his feet, which brought a frown to her face. "But he's happy to know your okay...but he's outrage that your Zeus's servant or like your father calls it 'slave'." Still rubbing her stomach, Hera looked up to the sky for a second. "But when I told him, why you did it...he let it go. But feels insulted and angry that Zeus broke his deal, about giving Athena to you-"

"Wait." Hephaestus lift his head, staring at Hera with confuse eyes. "What deal?" Sighing, Hera brought her sight back to her son.

"The deal that Zeus made with Hades, when Zeus was still married to my late best friend Metis. They agree that since Zeus wouldn't allow Hades to marry me without his say;what with him being ruler of all gods." Hephaestus nodded to this, knowing all to well about Zeus's selfish and cruel ruling over the gods. "That you; Hades's first son will be bestow to Zeus's first daughter; Athena. But since Zeus was inform about the prophecy that Metis and his children will threaten his own supremacy." Hephaestus watch his mother placed a hand against her forehead, closing her eyes. "All that hiding didn't do nothing for her...since that overlord change her into a bug and swallowed her...I still miss her...and Athena looks so much like her." Opening her eyes, Hera saw Hephaestus looking back at her. "I'm sorry baby...I shouldn't talk about that. Don't want any unwanted ears hear what were saying. And I believe Echo would be here soon to keep me 'busy'." After that last sentience both Hera and Hephaestus started laughing up a storm. "Ha, ha, ha, ha..." Hera wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing. "The only reason I'm playing 'fool' to Echo is because I'm still carrying Hebe." Then her golden eyes started glowing as she narrow them. "But once I have her...Zeus's better look out. This will be my last child, since I'm no longer able to be near your father-"

"Yeah, while Zeus had me making a necklace for his new interest(Europa) two days ago. He told me with pride in his voice, that he had you swear that you wouldn't see father or lay with father again. And if you agree, then I was allowed to come back home." With his eyes starting to glow wildly in angry, Hephaestus gripped his fists. "Then after he told me this. He begun laughing." Knowing that if he didn't calm down soon a heavy storm would start. Hephaestus took in deep breathes, before letting them out, then sat on the bed with his mother. "I also know about the prophecy the 'Graeae' told Zeus while I was exile-" Hephaestus's sentience was cut short as he heard Hera gasp out loud, while covering her mouth with a hand.

"How did you find out?" Hera question her son, getting a little nervous.

But before Hephaestus could open his mouth to speak. Both him and Hera watch as a very familiar silver owl flew in, before perching on Hephaestus's shoulder. And before either mother or son could blink, the owl drop a scroll in Hephaestus's lap. Which once the scroll was in his lap, Hephaestus picked it up and started reading it. Knowing all to well who it was from.

_**Hephaestus. I don't have to tell you who this is. Because I believe with Annabelle being there and giving this message to you. Speaks enough for me. **_

_**To calm yours and Hera's worry. I'm okay...actually that's why I'm sending this message to you. I need to speak to you before your wedding... Meet me today at our childhood meadow...please come when you can. I'll be waiting for you there, my friend and love. **_

Hera stayed quieted as her son read the scroll to himself, then after he was done she watch him lifted his head towards her, but as she saw the distance expression in his eyes. Told her that he wasn't really looking at her, but deep in thought about what was on the letter.

"Seeing that, that's Annabelle; Athena's faithful owl." Hera got off the bed, heading towards the door in her room. "I'm taking that scroll is from Athena..." When Hera didn't hear anything come from her son. She stop at her doorway, looking over her shoulder at him. "Is she okay?"

Hearing the concern in his mother's voice, had Hephaestus breaking out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah, I think so." Holding the scroll in his hand, Hephaestus moved from the bed and walked over to Hera, handing the message to her to read herself.

After reading the message. Hera handed it back over to her son. "Take this scroll with you, when you go see her." Hera overlooked the unexpected look Hephaestus was giving her, as he took the scroll from her out reach hand.

"Mother..." Hephaestus begun petting Annabelle(the owl) who cooed at the attention it was getting. "What about Zeus?" Still petting the owl on his shoulder, Hephaestus looked to Hera to notice that she was wearing a relax expression.

"Oh don't worry about him," Hera said shrugging off the so call 'worry'. "He's still on earth with his next interest." Out of quick surprise Hera turned her son towards the balcony, pushing him out of the room, which had Annabelle moving from her spot on Hephaestus's shoulder, and now flying over the mother and son. "So right now will be the best time to go see her. So go." Once Hera had Hephaestus on the balcony, she stopped pushing him. "And when you do see her, tell her we miss her and want her to come back home, but only when she's ready." After saying this Hera stepped back in, closing the balcony door. Which once she did, Hephaestus could hear the voice of Echo inside. Realizing now why is his mother rush him out of there. Hephaestus with Annabelle who was back on her former perch;on his shoulder, left Mt. Olympus to see his only love on earth.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued – part 2 of Hephaestus's Returns – Coming up next <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Earth's history-big news!

**Prologue – Hephaestus's returns **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SL or SLOD. I just own this fic story**

Thought: _Italic_

Shouts:CAPITAL LETTERS

Chapter 2

"Finally!" Hera said closing her door to her bed chambers. "I thought Echo wouldn't ever leave." Huffing to herself, Hera drop slowly into her throne chair in her room. Unfortunately as she started to relax, she heard a voice belonging to one of the last person, beside her husband, she wanted to hear or see.

"Hera have you seen my 'husband'?"

Aphrodite in all her glory, stepped into Hera's bed chamber like she owned it, wearing not only the sluttiest clothing Hera had every seen on any goddess, but she was flashing around the gift Hephaestus gave her as a 'wedding' present; a girdle of finely wrought gold and wove magic into the filigree work.

"My son's not your husband yet, so stop calling him that." Hera ordered, gripping her teeth until they were hurting. Aphrodite, flipping a few locks of her long lustful strawberry blond hair over her bare shoulder, gave Hera a smirk that would have any mortal or god getting a boner. Getting her emerald green eyes to sparkle, the goddess of love, beauty and sexual rapture, swaying her hips, approached Hera who wasn't a bit affected by her goddess's charm. "And what do you want from him, cause I already sent him to do something for me."

"Well I just wanted to go over some 'ground' rules before next week with him, that's all." Aphrodite said, as she stopped in front of Hera, then turn back toward the door to the room. "But since you have him running around, I guess it can wait until he gets back." With that she left without another word.

But as Aphrodite stepped out of Hera's chamber, Eileithyia; goddess of furthering childbirth(not confuse with her great aunt; Eileithyiai- goddess of protracted child labor, she's also known as goddess of midwifery), walked through but not before taking a retake back at Aphrodite's retreating bare back.

"Uh...mom?" Hera placed her eyes on her daughter, waiting for her to ask what she already knew what she was going to say, which had Hera answering her before she could.

"Before you ask," Hera slowly but surely stood from her throne, making her way to her bed. "yes that was Aphrodite, and yes she was just in here even though she doesn't enter anyone's bed chambers unless they are her lover or she can control them to her will." As Hera slipped on the bed, Eileithyia went to speak but got cut off by her mother again. "And for the reason she was here was cause she claims she's looking for your brother Hephaestus." This time all Eileithyia did was nod as she join her mother on her bed, with her back to her so her mom could braid her midnight black hair for her. A task that Athena has been doing for her since she was a little girl, but with Athena in hiding. Hera took the task to her daughter's hair.

For awhile neither mother or daughter spoke as Hera continued braiding Eileithyia's hair into a long braided ponytail.

"So what excuse did you give Aphrodite for brother's disappearing?" Hera was just finishing Eileithyia's hair when she really let what her daughter ask, sink in, before speaking with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'excuse'?" Hera using her wind ability, closed her bedroom door without moving from her spot on her bed, by giving a back wave with her hand towards door.

"I mean," Eileithyia turned to face her mother. "since brother is on his way to see Athena," Hera's mouth was hanging open. "what kind of excuse did you give to Aphrodite?"

Hera closed her mouth a moment later, still gawking at her now smiling daughter. "Okay I'll answer your questions, but first you answer mine."

Eileithyia giggled like the young woman she was, nodding her head "ok."

Getting more comfortable on her bed, Hera lick her lips before starting. "How do you know Hephaestus going to see Athena, and who else knows?"

"I know cause great aunt Eileithyiai told me her and great great grandmother Gaia(mother earth) are keeping Athena hidden from Zeus. And the only ones who knows beside me, is great aunt Eileithyiai, great great grandmother, father and you of course."

Hera thought carefully about her next questions before asking. "Why are they hiding her, and why hasn't she came home?"

Eileithyia moved her Amethyst(dark purple) eyes down to her mother's round stomach, and reach over , resting her hand on her belly, smiling warmly. "Why she's not coming home and why she's beinging hidden. Have the same answer," Eileithyia pause as her baby sister touch her hand through their mother's stomach. Not dropping her smile, Eileithyia look to her mother to see she didn't have to say anymore, cause her mother's expression said she knew. But just for fun, Eileithyia did say something. "How's it feel to be a soon-to-be-grandmother?"

And the only answer she got from her mother was, "We got to do everything in our power to make sure Zeus never finds out about this ever..."

* * *

><p><strong>In the mountains of Greek Asia<strong>

Hephaestus had stopped by his chambers, to retrieve his tools(a double-headed hammer) and Athena's special shield; that he made for her after both their childhood friend Pallas(Poseidon and Amphitrite's daughter) was accidentally killed by Athena. Saddened for the lost of their friend. Athena carved a wooden likeness of Pallas, while Hephaestus with his father's(Hades) help, went to the underworld and told Pallas of Athena blaming herself of her death, which had Pallas asking Hephaestus to take her to Athena. But Hades had to say no, cause he still rules the undead in the underworld and he couldn't let Pallas walk out of there. So Pallas told Hephaestus to take her body and burn it, then take her remains and with armor, make Athena a protected shield with her remains, so she can always be with Athena and protected her. And that's what Hephaestus did. And once the shield was done, Hephaestus showed Pallas, who put a symbol of friendship between the sea and sky forever, around the ends of the shield. After that Hephaestus presented the shield to Athena who afterwords didn't go anywhere without it.

So it took Hephaestus by surprise to have found that Athena left the shield behind in her chambers instead of with her when she left Mount Olympus(earth's heaven).

Now with Annabella(Athena's faithful owl) flying ahead of him, Hephaestus, concealing his godlike form into a mid-length black hair, amber eyes young mid-20's mortal man(think 25 years old), carrying Athena's shield on his back. Headed deeper into the eastern side of Greek(Asia) to come to an area surround by giant tall high gray stone mountains hiding what's behind them.

Not having trouble climbing the cliffy mountain closer to him, Hephaestus with Annabella now perch on his shoulder, reached the top of the mountain to see a wide spread wild green land island(think rainforest blended with tropical details) behind the mountain. Being that this was not only his, Athena and Pallas's childhood playground, but it's also their great great grandmother Gaia(Mother-earth)'s domain and sacred land where she lives in her true immortal human body form.

Hephaestus wasn't surprise the island had a mystical and beautiful look and feel to it. Once he was on the island and he passed through a jungle an hour ago. He came to a wide, wild field meadow, it's tall rich green grass came to his mortal knees, with wild rainbow flowers brushing against half the height of the tall grass. A smile came upon his face, as a image of a young preteen boy(13 years old) with rich golden eyes, and reddish/ash black hair in a back length ponytail with a wooden sword in his hand, playing with two young girls(both 9); one with big blueish/gray eyes, long wavy golden/brown hair, holding a wooden sword in a striking motion, wearing a gold helmet over her head, with the other girl with rosy red straight hair with it curly at the ends, lavender pearl eyes, was blocking a playful attack from the boy's sword, entered his mind. Able to almost see the image playing out in the wild meadow before him, had his smile reaching both sides of his face.

Hephaestus had been a toddle(about 6 years old) when both Athena and Pallas had been 2. But that didn't stop them from becoming friends and playing with each other. Especially when they had been the only young gods at the time, since his mother was still pregnant with hers and Zeus's triples;Ares, Eris, and Enyo. Hera had her pregnancy on hold, out of hatred to Zeus, for 2 years for each child she was carrying of his(that means she stayed pregnant for 6 years *.*). But fortunately when his mother went to be with his father, Gaia would watch him, Athena and Pallas on her sacred island. Gaia also was the one helping he's parents see each other behind Zeus's back(being that he was sleeping with many others). For it was Gaia who said many times that Zeus was following in his fathers before him, steps'. And when she babysit him, Athena and Pallas, she was teaching them their's, their parents and her origin histories.

And learning and playing there was true bless for Hephaestus. For they would play sword warriors, innocence hide-and-seek and also listened to Gaia's story about the world(her true birth form) before any gods or goddesses of their world existed.

In fact she inform them at a young age, that beyond their world are many gods and goddesses who are actally Gaia's sibling planets(Tartarus, the Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Ceres). She also had told them that it had all started with God(Holy Heaven) noticing his wife Solar(the universe) was becoming sad. And that's when God realized Solar was sad cause she felt alone, which God brushed his realm form with hers. Which came from their union(heaven and the universe) was a son Chaos; who was mass of energy inside Solar his mother(the universe). And not too long later Chaos had became lonely so God place many 'egg seeds' inside Solar. And told Chaos that with the 'egg seeds' inside his mother's form he could make offsprings for himself.

And the first child from that union between Solar and Chaos was Tartarus; a region under all the universe( aka it's 'fiery hell')the only offsprings of theirs that was able to be a realm like his grandfather God( Holy Heaven). Then came the rest of their offsprings; the Sun, Mercury planet, Venus planet, Earth(Gaia) planet, Mars planet, Jupiter planet, Saturn planet, Uranus planet, Neptune planet, and Pluto planet**(AN:** i still believe it's a planet) and Ceres planet. After having his first 12 children(solar system and Tartarus). Chaos moved deeper into the universe(his mother) and made more offsprings. And while Gaia's father was further away in deep space, from his 11 children. Gaia and her planet siblings(seven girls and four boys) had made unions with each other that gave birth to their own offsprings. Gaia had made union bonds with all her brother planets; Saturn, Uranus, Pluto and Mars. Whom gave Gaia her first unique offsprings children species;the dinosaurs(in the Mesozoic era). But when Venus who also had made a union with Mars had discovered Gaia's and Mars' union. She sent falling cold and hot rocks down on Gaia's planet in anger. Which once the rocks landed they made dry storms in cold areas and freezing storms in the hot area of her planet. Which Gaia, with no choice, had to watch her offsprings die out. It had started with the freezing storms that had made all plants and trees and etc die, then the dry storms took out all the water by dying them up. And last, with no plant food or water Gaia's plant eater offsprings starved and died and with less source of meat for her meat eater offsprings all her children turned to bones.

Sadden and brokenhearted of her loss offsprings, Gaia's planet form started to fall apart(ice age). That had her crying out to her father Chaos for help. Which at the time Chaos wasn't anywhere close to her, that's why it took each her sibling planets(not Venus) through links with each other(think about passing notes in class) to reach their father.

And after awhile(try 6 million years), Chaos finally got Gaia's stress call and rush back to her, to find she was crumbling before his eyes. Not wanting to lose his daughter, Chaos made a union with her(mass of energy and the earth) not only did this union heal and restore her planet self. But through her father she gave birth to new and different offsprings; Luna(the moon), Uranus( the new Sky), Ourea(the new Mountains), Pontus( the new Sea), while along each of them she gave birth to species creatures called 'mortal animals'; moon animals- Gargoyles(10 all together- 5 males and 5 females); air animals- birds; water animals- fishes; land/mountain animals- horses, goats and deers.

And right after Chaos made this union with Gaia, he went and made unions with all Gaia's sibling planets(not Tartarus for he's a realm). Making they're planets have meaning and source of their own power from his union with them.

The Sun; she became the energy planet, Mercury; she became the ice planet, Venus; she became the love planet, Earth(Gaia); became the living planet, Mars; he became the fire planet, Jupiter; she became the silver planet, Saturn; he became the crystal planet; Uranus, he became the metal stone planet; Neptune; she became the water planet, Pluto; he became the dead planet, Ceres; she became the magic planet.

And while this had been going on. Gaia was happy with her new many offsprings. But soon she had caught on that her son Uranus was beginning to long and lust for her. But since neither had no form of body to reach to each other. Gaia had called out to her sibling planets, and asked if they would help her be able to make a union with her son Uranus. Which she had to wait for a long time(say a 100 years) before each of her sibling planets(even Venus) sent her a piece of stone from their planets with some source of their energy power glowing within them;The sun-orange and golden, Planet Mercury-ice blue, Planet Venus-yellow and pink, Planet Mars-blood red and brown, Planet Jupiter-silver, Planet Saturn-white(clear), Planet Uranus-gray, Planet Neptune-blueish green, Planet Pluto-black, Planet Ceres-purple.

And each of those stones she'd planted into herself(planet earth) gave not only her and Uranus the ability to form a body(human bodies) of themselves, but also the rest of her offsprings. That was except for her specie creatures( mortal animals), who didn't want any kind of human body form like both Uranus( the new Skies), Pontus( the new Seas) and Ourea(the new mountains) wanted.

Once Gaia made an union with Uranus. Uranus in his body form created earth's heavens's foundations. After Gaia gave birth to their first offsprings,the Titans; six sons(oldest from youngest)- Oceanus, Coeus, Crius, Hyperion, Iapetus and Cronus, and six daughters(oldest from youngest)- Theia, Rhea, Themis, Mnemosyne, Phoebe and Tethys, children that became the first giant size body form gods and goddesses of earth(Gaia). Then came along their other stronger offsprings then the first, the Hecatonchires; Cottus, Briareus, and Gyges(three monsters who each have one hundred hands and fifty heads) and the Cyclopes; Brontes, Steropes and Arges(one eyed giants).

But when Uranus begun to be aghast by the sight of his last born children; the Cyclopes and the Hecatoncheirs, and also their great strength as well as feared they would easily depose him. He had threw them into Tartarus's realm and locked them away. That was until Tartarus had inform his sister of what Uranus had done. Which not too long after the help from her young son Cronus, she had been able to break her union with Uranus, but not before giving birth; after Uranus's blood from his severed genitals touch her earth form(the ground), to the Erinyes(furies), the Giants and the manna ash tree; that later gave birth to the Korybantes(male) and Kuretes(female): the first immortal human-like, nine altogether. Armored male and maiden dancers.

Once the union with Uranus was broken. Gaia was once again, the ruler of her planet, where 'humankind' called Prometheus(descendants to the Korybantes and Kuretes, but mortal )- lived among the Titans and their offsprings, freely, and with Gaia's providing food for them, the Promethus didn't have to work to feed themselves, which had them living to very old ages but with youthful appearances even when they die peacefully to be spirits called 'guardians'(being there's nothing but earth and earth's heaven, so they just kept living but in spirit appearances). But Gaia didn't give them knowledge of wrong or right, just carefree minds(think of carefree and innocent and that's what you get).

And with her continuing her ruling, came the heaven ages, with the Prometheus knowing her as 'Mother Gaia' or even 'Mother Earth Goddess'. Which through her ruling brought harmony and peace to all that lived on her planet. But after a couple thousand years went by, Gaia, when her body form had her able to feel lonely, became empty, for she had no husband or more offsprings to love and care for. So trusting her younger son Cronus, she gave him rights to become the ruler over her planet and everything in it, as well take the throne in earth's heaven.

Then with her broken union and stepping down from her throne for Cronus to have. Gaia in her body form laid with her other son Pontus(the new sea) in his own body form and with their union came five offsprings; sea-god Nereus, Thaumas, Phorcys, Ceto and Eurybia. But though Pontus loved his mother and their offsprings. Gaia still wasn't happy. So while Cronus kept order on her planet. Gaia, after giving birth to her last and youngest offsprings and only twins-Diana(the Titaness of the third day and preside over all magic and chastity) and Metis(the Titaness of the fourth day and preside over all wisdom and knowledge), broke her union with Pontus(he made a union with Ourea soon after- creating waterfall titans) and left the inside of her planet to be once again her planet form. Which in her planet form she had, by Luna, discovered that between her and her sibling planets. She was the most powerful of all of them, for she possesses each of their source of element powers, inside her and all her descendants.

And she had noticed this, cause her offsprings and their children started showing abilities and personalizes of her sibling planets. Which she found the reality that the Titans-her offsprings, were using their supreme powers to create things so they wouldn't need any outside help from her sibling planets, out of fear of their powers.

Like Hyperion who able, made a earth's sun and Theia's, after being a student under Luna, made a earth's moon. And both Hyperion and Theia created a blanket together, that bought dawn to the sky over earth(Gaia). That Hyperion and Theia's three children- Helios( the keeper of earth's sun), Eos(the keeper of dawn) and Selena(the keeper of earth's moon) controlled and handle their parent's earth's sun, dawn blanket and earth's moon- that they became the morning, evening and night.

Realizing all these, Gaia had feared that her offsprings would become like their father Uranus, and fear their children's power and strength. Sadly her fear came real when, once Uranus(he wasn't dead, just unable to make unions) convinced Cronus to feared his children;Demeter-17, Poseidon-17, Hestia-14, Hades-10 and Hera-9, Cronus swallowed them. Actions that caused the other Titans to start a civil war against their children- the old Olympians(the first Titan war ).

Torn from her children and her grandchildren. Gaia didn't heisted when Rhea called to her to save her last child from being swallowed by Cronus. So taking her body form once more Gaia helped Rhea trick Cronus, so Rhea could hide her youngest son Zeus. And once he became of age(20), after being raised in the island of Crete. Zeus asked for Gaia's help in saving his siblings and stopping the Titans. Which Gaia gave him the aided of the Cyclopes and the Hecatoncheirs(along with allowing her sons to share their power to create 'lighting bolts' to him) whom helped him take down the Titans. And she even had her youngest daughters Diana and Metis leaned him a hand which they gave Zeus the remedy that made Cronus disgorge his children from his stomach.

And once Zeus was able to free his brothers and sisters, who unlike him was still young kids(Demeter-17, Poseidon-17, Hestia-14, Hades-10 and Hera-9). Gaia let Cronus keep the throne, but ordered him to take both his older sons; Zeus and Poseidon, as his apprentices. While she helped Rhea raised her still young children(mostly Hera and Hades). But as soon as both Hera and Hades came of teen-hood, Gaia's brother Saturn sent a crystal necklace to Rhea as a gift to be his queen. Which Rhea plead with Gaia to let her become his queen. Which with help from Luna( moon), Gaia was able to turn Rhea into a living stone and sent her to her brother Saturn, who by Luna(moon), was able to thank Gaia, by with his union with Rhea, send a clear white round rock the size of a small mountain, that once it landed in the sea it broke into many pieces that form into water animals- clams; that had a clear round rock stone in each one of them, crating the first jewel- pearls.

Later afterwords, Gaia who at the time was still teaching Diana, Metis and Demeter, took Hera as an student, while she had made Cronus take Hades as another apprentice.

Eventuality, while Gaia had been doing her teaching to her two grandchildren and twin daughters, she had been inform by her daughter Luna(the moon), that her sibling planet Mars had his eye on (through their connection) Diana. And like Saturn had did, Mars sent a present - a rube jewel necklace. Which Diana was flattered enough to agree to become Mars's queen. Therefore liked she did for Rhea. Gaia had Lune turning Diana into a stone rock, and sent her to Mars. Which after 10 years past, through Mars and Diana's union, sent two reddish but cold rocks the size of giant boulders, that once they hit two different mountains, one Titan called; Vulanco(the volcano Titan) came out of one of the rock, once the rock hit the mountain(later known as the Mount Etna). And when the fire inside the rock touch the mountain's ground it crated the lava that birth the Phoenix-fire bird.

While in the other rock, once it hit another mountain, fell deep inside it, until eventuality a million pieces of red rocks shot out, to be rubies(second jewel), and the fragments of the red stone combining together with the ground soil(Gaia), formed the 'fire animals'-fire foxes.

However it wasn't long until Gaia realized that when Venus got wind of her helping Mars with finding a queen, her temper sister would bring destruction her way. Thankful that didn't happen, cause instead of wanting revenge Venus wanted Vulanco and the waterfall Titaness Avoien's first born; a god of hot springs- Hotearrachuisce. Whom wasn't the only one, for his younger brother - the god of (hot)coil- Iotpsoil, was being pursed by planet Jupiter, while planet Uranus was falling in love with Eurybia whom felt the same.

So to keep peace with her offsprings and siblings, Gaia, after breaking Crius and Eurybia's union; which Crius was fine with, being he was lusting for Mnemosyne who later gave him offsprings called the elder 'Muses'; Melete, Mneme and Aoide. Changed all her siblings' love interest into stones and sent each one to the right sibling planet.

While later, each sent a 'thank you' gift as well as, like Mars and his union, gave a offspring; Planet Jupiter sent two light gray stone rocks, that once it hit the earth, it broken open to show million pieces of silver rocks and ,again with the ground soil, gave birth to 'sliver spirits' (look like falcons), while the second stone rock, once it hit a wide spring, release a being called Iotsteelpsrafter- Titan of (hot)steel crafting. And planet Uranus sent a few small gray rocks that fell to the ground to break opened to reveal billions of diamonds. While one big gray stone hit earth(Gaia) to opened to reveal million white nature animals- nature unicorns.

However, Venus's union gift came a few years later, by a mountain-size yellow rock fell into the ocean and opened,where two wing titan- human-beings shot out of the ocean- Eros(Titan-god of love and devotion) with white feather wings and Dione(Primordial-Titan of fertility and friendship) with rainbow color butterfly wings, along with them, Dione had been carrying a infant baby girl, that they found in a giant scallop shell that the yellow rock crashed into. Where Pontus told Gaia that Uranus's genital had been what was inside the scallop shell, that afterwords the shell was carried off in him(the seas). Proving that with the help of sea form(Uranus's blood flesh, and Pontus's water) Uranus's genitals gave life to the little baby girl.

Whom was giving the name Aphrodite( meaning: 'foam-arisen') by her foster parents Eros and Dione, and later with the teaching from Eros, becomes known as the goddess of love. And durin Eros and Dione raising Aphrodite, they birth 200 children called 'nymphs' through only four labors, which Dione had fifty different groups of nymphs-( fifty celestial nymphs(angel figures), fifty water nymphs( male and female spirits of the sea); fifty land nymphs(male and female spirits of the land); fifty plant nymphs (male and female spirits of plants).

Which though they're lovely and striking appearances and accompany the gods and goddesses as their helpers, temp the gods with lust. Eros and Dione wouldn't allow the gods to make any union with their children. For their children were immortal like the gods, but unlike the gods. The nymphs couldn't make a union with any immortal being without losing their immortality, by the child through that union taking their immortality, leaving nymph mortal. However with their ability(shape-shifting) to change into their element as well as any animal creature that reside in their birth element(sky or celestial, water, land, and plants),they can make many unions with animals, and the spirit animals(Phoenix, Unicorns and Foxes), that with the mortal animals made many different specie animals, while with spirit animals they created beings like elves(human-like with wings), mermaids(half human and half fish), faeries(human-like with butterfly wings), pixies(are similar to the fairies only slightly smaller)(all these beings became Gaia's helpers to her planet). The nymph also made unions with the Prometheus, making their children Dem-gods, while the nymph were still able to keep their immortality.

But the nymphs weren't their only children. Later Eros and Dione also had three goddess daughters called 'Charites'(youngest to oldest)- Aegle(Splendor), Euphrosyne(Mirth) and Thalia(Good Cheer)(Whom will be Aphrodite's retinue).

Eventuality after a few more years went by, Luna told Gaia that Tartarus had asked Chaos if he could come to her in body form to lay with her for three days and three nights. But Chaos wasn't going to agree, without her say, which Gaia happily agreed. For it was Tartartus who told her about Uranus(his fear of their children- the Hecatonchires and the Cyclopes).

So the first day Tartarus's realm brushed against Gaia's earth form. She had gave birth in earth form, to their first offsprings- the underworld and infernal region(Erebus), Elsium, and Aether(the earth's heavenly light and upper air above earth's heaven) and Hemera(Day). Then the next day in his body form Tartarus had laid with Gaia, and with their union(earth and hell). Gaia had gave birth to Typhon. But after this union reached both Uranus and Cronus attention, they had all Gaia's Titans children and her grandchildren gods ledge a war on Tartarus's body form in jealousy(Cronus, like his father, was in love with Gaia). However, they had underestimated Tartarus's strength and power. For Tartarus killed both Uranus and Cronus and took their god-like powers and then toss their dead soul bodies into his realm(with Aether and Hemera, there was no need for Uranus), and with his and Gaia's first offspring, the underworld, connecting his realm with her planet. Tartarus was able to make his realm the place where dead gods go to be tortured for all eternity. Witnessing this, all the rest of the Titans and gods coward in fear of Tartarus's power, so they stop their attacking before another war could begin.

But they had already upset Gaia for her 'Prometheus' were wipe out durin the war, that's why, in anger she had asked Chaos to let Tartarus keep his body form like hers; which their father let him, but he will only be allowed to stay on her planet for 10 years before having to go back to his realm, which Gaia chose to stay in his realm when his 10 years are up. Which her father agreed to the arrangement. So knowing that Tartarus had already been away from his realm almost 15 years(the fight lasted 12 years). Gaia left her planet and lived in Tartarus's realm for 10 years.

But before she did, she had punished her descendants for siding with Uranus and Cronus. Namely Atlas and Cronus's brothers; Coeus, Hyperion, Iapetus who she didn't, along with their wives;Phoebe, Theia and Clymene, just banish them from their home 'Mount Olympia' but she exile them to different parts of her planet, but not without taking away their human-like forms, to keep them from making any more unions or offsprings. While she changed Atlas's body, for being the first to attack Tartarus, into group of mountains, that Tartarus toss the mountains to the western edge of Gaia's planet, which Gaia called the 'Atlas Mountains'.

And with Tartarus's help she created the second humankind the 'daemons'(the same like the Prometheus but a little different by only a bit, they can live longer than 200 years). Also she made Metis, the most powerful Titan, that had her as; the Titan of all knowledge, wisdom and thoughts. Next she, by giving some of her power, made Hera the powerfulness goddess; the 'sky storm goddess queen', which also made, through her power, Hera her daughter. While making Demeter the second powerful goddess 'the nature goddess queen' but only when Gaia's not on her planet. Tartarus's even gave part(in secret) of his powers to Hades giving him the ability to use 'black fire'; a power that wont go out without taking care of it's target and can go through anything,( it's the same 'black fire' power that killed the Uranus and Cronus), which like Gaia's power to Hera, made Hades Tartarus's son.

Eventually, after ten long years living happily within Tartarus's realm and having many offsprings(demons) that live in the realm; torturing dead gods that get put there. Gaia found that after both Uranus and Cronus's deaths and most of the Titans and Titaness exile. Many of the Olympian god and goddesses, and second generation of Titans took over and was using Gaia's monstrous offsprings as slaves for them, as well as using the daemons as slaves and lovers, including, unfortunately Eros and Dione's nymphs.

But before her and Tartarus could step on her planet form, their son Typhon(a hundred, horrible heads touched the stars,venom dripped from his evil looking eyes,and lava and red-hot stones pour from his gaping mouths, that hiss like a hundred snakes and roaring like a hundred lions) who at the time wasn't full grown when Gaia left her planet for Tartarus's realm. Had begun a war with the Olympians and Titans and had took out many gods and by mistake one of his half brother (Prometheus, Epimetheus and Menoetius(his half brother), Pallas) before Gaia had calm him down. But once she did. Zeus took advantage and struck Typhon with million thunderbolts over and over until the mountain he was on, opened up and pinned him underneath.

And although Gaia would of fought Zeus for not only harming and hurting her children, but also for using the power lighting blots ability, that she gave him, on Typhon. However if not for Echidna(head of a beautiful nymph and a body of a serpent and Phorcys and Ceto's daughter), her daughter and grandchildren; Metis, Hades and Hera, who wanted the war to end so they could keep their loyal animal companions safe and not end up like Typhon, as well as Hera wanted to be able to give birth to hers and Hades's son; Hephaestus. So Gaia instead turned a head, when Zeus spared Echidna and hers and Typhon's children(who eventuality will be made into challenges for heroes).

But she didn't turn her head, for the lost of the many innocent lifes of the daemons. Therefore she, release hers and Tartarus's son(Erebos)'s and daughter(Nyx)'s children called the 'Pandoraions'; Moros(Doom, Destiny), Hypnos(Sleep), Ker(Fate and Destruction), Thanatos(Death), the Oneiroi(Dreams), Momus(Blame), Oizys(Woe, Pain, Distress), the Keres, Nemesis(Indignation, Retribution), Apate(Deceit), Geras(Old Age), and Eris(Strife). Not only were they and still is, like their parents, the most powerful and beautiful of all Gaia's descendants but thanks to them being born in Tartarus's realm, none of the Titans or gods, outside the Tartarus realm, can make unions with any of them. However Gaia wasn't done with her punishments, especially when she had seen the lust eyes of Zeus and Poseidon when they laid them on the 'Pandoraions', despite her warning them of the non-union with the 'Pandoraions'.

So she reveal the 'Pandoraions's' aunts; hers and Tartarus's kids; their eldest triple daughters the three 'Graeae'(or Fates) sisters; whom they look like the most beautiful females while on earth, underworld and Tartarus, but their looks become that of old ugly women, on 'Mount Olympia'. Not only that, but they hold all immortal's fates, which they sing unison;Lachesis sings the things that were, Clotho the things that are, and Atrops the things that are to be. But unlike the 'Graeae' that ring over gods' fates, their sisters and middle triples; Horae- Eunomia(Lawfulness), Dike(Right),and Eirene(Peace) are the law and order Titanesses, and the third sisters and youngest triple; Titanesses' of the order of nature; Auxo(the Grower), Corpo(the fruit-bringer), Thallo(the plant-raiser). Are Titanesses that ring over not only the immortals but all mortals too. And the baby of Gaia and Tartarus's children;Eileithyiai; the Titaness of protracted child labor and midwifery of immortal and mortals.

After releasing the 'Pandoraions' and their aunts on her planet(and all that is in it), Gaia told Hypons to put all beings, except her, Tartarus, Eros and Dione, to sleep, while Oneiroi kept them in deep dreamland. And once those tasks were in motions. Gaia gathered all of what was left of the last 'race of men', and placed them all on a island(Mount Aetna) where she gave them the name 'Sintians'(tribe that will help Hephaestus later on) and secretly gifted them all with agriculture and architecture(art of navigation), as well as made the island sacred to her and Tartarus, that both Eros and Dione had their daughters Cabeiro and Thalia; water nymphs, become the guardians on the island.

Then Gaia, with Eros's, Tartarus and Dione aid, created the new race of men(again!). But this creation was completely different from the former ones. For these, despite having some traits from both the 'Prometheus' and the daemons, they won't be turned into 'spirits' and live on earth or heaven but instead be sent to the underworld. They also weren't the same cause they won't be able to breath on Mount Olympia(earth's heavens), they were only able to breath the regular air below the Olympia. Which Tartarus opened wide the skies, pulled and stretched 'Mount Olympia''s mountain(under the entrance to earth's heavens) until the top part of the mountain was concealed by the skies under earth's heavens, making the 'Mount Olympia' the longest and tallest Mountain on Gaia's planet(more then ten thousand meters up in the sky).

But before they woke everybody up. Gaia, knowing Zeus wanted all hers and Tartarus's great grandchildren as slaves as their parents and their parents before them. So Gaia wouldn't let that happen. Therefore she opened the center part of the sea, and created a short cut that goes deeper inside her planet form, pass all the underworld, Erebus, and to a gate door that leads to Tartarus's realm. Then she created a sacred island surround by her daughter Ourea(Mountains)'s giant children mountains. An island that she place all her unique great and grand children(Echidna and Typhon's offsprings' children and others) in, and nobody is allowed to step on her sacred island for there is a force field wall of energy from Tartarus's realm that protects Gaia and her island from unwanted visitors. As well as to guards for the island- their two youngest offsprings; youngest son Ari who has the face of an man, golden wings of an eagle and the body of an white lion with his main and tail hair golden, and silver feline eyes. And youngest daughter Ariel who has the face of an woman, silver wings of an owl and the body of an solid black lioness(female panther) with her tail hair silver and her feline eyes golden. Both, when their parents are on earth and off the island, stay by them at all time, they are also parents to all owls(later Annabella), all eagles and Nike(goddess of victory).

But after Gaia made her island, she separated her planet four ways; sky, sea, earth and the underworld, and, after waking them all up, told the 'Olympian' gods, that while she's away in Tartarus's realm, she will place rulers over the four territory. Which she surprised all the god and goddesses when she gave Tartarus the rights to pick who rules what. And Tartarus surprised all of them(including Gaia) when he chose Hades as the ruler of the underworld instead of giving him the sky. Which Tartarus inform all them that he only trusted Hades with the underworld for it was closer to his realm and it was Gaia and his first offspring, so he wouldn't pick anyone but Hades to be the ruler of the underworld. Then he gave the sea to Zeus; who wasn't very happy about this choice. Nor was he happy when Tartarus gave Demeter the earth's grounds and Poseidon the skies, which meant he was also ruler over all Olympian gods and goddesses. But Zeus still fearing Tartarus, didn't say anything. But once Tartarus and Gaia's time was up and they needed to go back to Tartarus's realm. Zeus trick Poseidon into giving him the sky and him ruling the sea.

Which Gaia and Tartarus(when they found out) couldn't do anything since it was Poseidon choice to switch and they wouldn't be able to go back to Gaia's planet for 10 years. So durin those years, Zeus made Gaia's planet and all within it his domain, his ruling and 'playground'. Starting with the first year; where he breaking Eros and Dione's rule of no union making with their nymph children, 'raped' Maia(a celestial nymph) whom out of shame turned into a star and fled to the moon(where later she will come back to give birth to Hermes). Which with her fleeing had Zeus angry, that he not long later, with Poseidon, had, while Dione recovering from giving birth, to hers and Eros's children; 10 cherubs(baby-like beings with white wings like Eros's wings), and Eros busy with taking care and teaching the cherubs of their guarded element(love), went after one of their youngest water nymph Irises(Rainbow), whom sadly, after being raped by both gods, had changed into a water stream, that the stream trailed into the underworlds river form- gods(Phlegethon, Acheron, Lethe, Eridanos, and Alpheus), that after mixing in with them, she is(and now) known as 'Styx(Hate) river';a river that forms the boundary between Earth and the underworld, where her, Phlegethon, Acheron, and Cocytus all converge at the center of the underworld on a great marsh.

Which with that dreadful event, Dione heartbroken with her youngest of her water nymph gone from her, followed after her daughter, but tragedy hit when Dione found her daughter couldn't leave her new form, which had Dione refusing to leave her child, making her the goddess that protects the river. However, still in river form, Irises gave birth to 5 children called Sirens;beautiful maidens with rainbow wings and crystal colored fish tail, but deadly by luring mortal men and gods into they're deaths by eating them alive within reach of their' conceal shark teeth. Not long after the Sirens were born, did Eros, who couldn't stand being away from his wife-Dione, pleaded with Hades to let him be with Dione in the underworld. Which Hades agreed, but only at night, while durin the day Eros was to guard Elysium entrance. Which thankful after Hera saw this, she placed all Dione and Eros's younger nymphs to care takers; like Nereus and Doris, Pleione, Oceanus and Tethys. During that year both Eros and Dione gave birth to more of their offsprings; underworld nymphs( like Meliae a Nymph later that guards the manna ash tree and the Hesperides).

After that unfortunate year, the next one wasn't any better. Gaia, not able to leave or help, watched as her daughter Metis tried many times to hide, by unfortunately Zeus found her and raped her. But even though Metis was carrying Zeus's child, she at first refuse to marry him, that was until he agreed to allow their unborn daughter to be marred to Hera's and Hades son Hephaestus. But sadly barley a few months into being married and pregnant, Metis was turned into a fly and swallowed up by Zeus, after he heard the 'Graeae' give a prophecy that his offsprings from Metis will surpass him in power and strength. Barely two days after Metis was swallowed, did Zeus marry Hera. However Hera didn't allow the wedding to happen until both Gaia and Tartarus was there.

Which after Gaia went back to her planet, along with Tartarus, for the wedding. She was informed by Hera in secret, that she was only marrying Zeus, cause he wouldn't stop hitting Hephaestus; whom's scares were to deep in the skin to heal, which once Hera agreed, Zeus raped her while Hephaestus was still in the room. Not only that, but Zeus laid with Leto one day before Gaia and Tartarus got to the planet. Hearing that and knowing all that Zeus and Poseidon had done durin her assent, including losing her daughter Metis. Gaia, with Hera's help, had took some river water from Irises's 'Styx' river, changed it into wine, and served it to each guest at the wedding including Hera, herself and Tartarus. And once everybody had drunk a glass of the 'wine'. Gaia revealed to them all that the wine was really underworld river water, by the Styx river. Where now and forever they all are sworn in oath and bound to the Styx river, by drinking the river water. And if any of them breaks the oath, Tartarus will personally come to earth and drag them to his realm to stay forever(Chaos is allowing this action).

After doing that Gaia place a seal over both Zeus and Poseidon, that made it that whenever they try to lay or rape another nymph, they will be stripped of their immortality. And no mortal can look upon Zeus without busting into flames. And being that Zeus was marring the powerfulness goddess of all; Hera, and Gaia was well aware of his wrong doing involving Hera. She had it that when ever Zeus, while still marry to Hera, laid with another, Hera is able to do what she wants with any of his lovers and offsprings, and if the lover is a goddess, after giving birth to their child with Zeus, will they be unable to have any more children whether with Zeus or another, they will forever be childless. That is unless Gaia says otherwise. Also, without Zeus knowing, Gaia placed a liqueur inside his food, where it made sure that Zeus gave birth to Metis child. Which before the wedding was over Zeus had a spliting headache, where he had Vulanco, with his axe, opened his head, after Eileithyiai told him he was going into labor. And while that had been going on, Gaia gave Hera a silver apple, along with a seed to plant a golden tree. The silver apple was to cancel out any of Zeus's children, through Hera, able to inherit the same powers like Hephaestus did through his parents. Which Hera was more then happy to eat the apple, which she did before both her and Gaia witness, like other gods, Zeus, with no choice, gave birth to Gaia's baby granddaughter Athena;that Gaia named herself.

Later on, after another 10 years went by. Gaia and Tartarus left the earth, but not before giving Hera ruling over all the Titans(but not gods).

And although all the older gods truly know about Gaia's origin history. The only young gods that known truly about the gods and goddesses above earth's heaven and Gaia's earth form, are Hephaestus, Athena, their late friend Pallas and unfortunately Aphrodite, that knows also about the other gods beyond their world.

And when it comes to mortals, outside the island of Lemnos, knowing anything about Gaia anymore. They don't. So the most mortals today don't even know of her existence at all. And with Zeus ordering all the gods and goddess over him to keep lips shut around the mortals. The mortals only known what Zeus, pretending to be a old man, told many of them over the world. And most what he told them was all lies and making him look like the true god of everything; Sky God, The all powerful God over all gods and the Lightening God. So, through the years, most young gods and goddesses and all younger mortals don't know much about Gaia expect that she's the earth itself and the mother source to all godlike beings. But nothing more.

**(Hoot!)**

Hephaestus was so deep into his reminiscing of the stories Gaia told him as a little god, that he didn't notice Annabella leaving his shoulder or her hooting at him in warning. So he was surprise when he got knocked down to the ground by some heavy weight on his chest, but before he could put two and two together. Warm but slobbery tongues met his face. Wiping his face of the wetness, the young fire god let a smile appear on his lips as he looked up to his faithful animal companion; a two-headed wolf dragon/beast dog that was the size of a stallion, with a bluish silver fur body, one head had red snake eyes and the other had blue snake eyes, and both their face appearances were dragon detail in reddish black scales, while their long fur/main tail and the fur on top and back of their heads was pure blueish silver like rest of the body and their dragon wings on their back were reddish black like the faces. It had the built body of a wolf with the personality of loyal dogs(think house dog and not wild dog) along with wisdom and strength mixed in there.

"Gautier! I know it's been awhile since I been back." Reaching up hugging the two-headed wolf dragon/beast dog, Hephaestus patted both their main hair on their heads as they whimpered to him, "And I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner." He begun laughing as the two headed wolf/beast dog started licking him again, while waging their tail in excitement.

Just like all the titans and gods Gaia educated over time(Hera, Hades, Demeter and late Metis, Hephaestus and Athena, and late Pallas), she also taught them all to understand her unique animals(hers and Tartarus's offsprings' children's' children) and gave each one of them one of the unique animals that only live on the island with her. That is all except for Annabella; Athena's faithful owl. Who Gaia allowed Athena to have with her all the time even when she's on Mount Olympians since Pallas's death.

Hephaestus was able to get up when Annabella flew down, calling to Gautier, who turned both their heads as the silver owl perched herself on the two-headed wolf dragon/beast dog's back, where she brushed her head against both their necks, lovingly.

Dusting himself off, Hephaestus watched the longtime friends showing affection to each other for awhile. Like him and Athena, their animal companions were smitten with each other. Fortunately being that all Gaia's unique animals were different in shape, size, color and mating. It wont be strange to have Annabella and Gautier conceiving offsprings like their parents before them. _That is if they'll ever mate-_

Once again Hephaestus was brought out his thoughts when Annabella took to the sky and Gautier came to him, and gave a hiss from both his mouths telling him to get on his back. But before he did, Hephaestus gathered up Athena's shield that got lose by Gautier's earlier greeting. So with the shield securely attach to his person, Hephaestus got on Gautier's back. That as soon as the fire god did, the two-headed wolf dragon/beast dog took off.

Keeping his hold on both Gautier's necks Hephaestus watch them rush pass the rest of the field meadow and enter into a woodland forest with tall trees that looked to be reaching the sky, where Annabella was, calling down to Gautier who ever now and then would call back with a blend sound of hissing and barking. They took many narrow and wide trails where he saw many unique forest animals like; deers, birds, squirrels, rabbits and etc. But these unique animals, like Gautier and Annabella were different colors, shapes and sizes. Gautier came out of the thick woodland forest and dizzy trails to be in front of a massive gold and gem encrusted gate with tree vines wrapped around it.

Coming off Gautier's back as Annabella once again rested on the two-headed wolf dragon/beast dog. Hephaestus stepped up to the closed gate doors, which he could feel Gaia's aura behind the gates. Which as soon as he did, the gate doors opened to reveal a walking trail made of flat rock. That once it did Gautier used his tail to slap Hephaestus, to tell him to get going through the open gates. And despite the shield taking most of the action, Hephaestus still felt his animal companion slapping him, especially on his ass.

"Hey!" glaring at both Gautier's smirks and Annabella's. Hephaestus rubbed his burning backside. "I know your still angry with me for not visiting-" Hephaestus pause, when Gautier gave out a strong hiss. "Wait?" Hephaestus let what Gautier said sink in, then grumbling out loud, "I can't believe your more angry with me for not bringing you some 'honey cakes' then not visiting." Stomping as he made his way down the walking trail through the gates. "I now understand why dad has trouble with Cerberus(black three-headed giant watchdog with three red living snakes as tails, who guards the entrance to the lower world, the underworld. And also Gautier's father) when it comes to his temper when he don't get his 'honey cakes'." He looked over his shoulder at the still smirking animal companions of his and Athena. "And what are you so mad at me for, Annabella?"

**(Hoot, hoot, hoot. Hoooot, hoot!)**

Hephaestus almost lost his footing, at Annabella's respond to his question. "Are you sure?" Gautier spoke for Annabella as she puff up her silver feathers in anger. "Okay..." Hephaestus embarrassed, rubbed the back of his neck. "Your right, she would know if she was. But when did this happen?" After Annabella's feathers went back down, Gautier answered him again. Which Hephaestus couldn't stop but to chuckle. "one month before I came back from exile, so that's why she wasn't at my 'welcome home' with Athena." Hephaestus begin walking again. "I guess next time I'll be bringing twice as more 'honey cakes' with me to the island." He wasn't looking for an answer to his comment, but both Gautier and Annabella answered him anyway. "What do you mean 3x's then that?! How many pups are you carrying, Annabella?"

**(Hoot.)**

This time Hephaestus did lose his footing, and fell on his face. "20..." He got to his feet. "I don't think there's that many 'honey cakes' in the world." He said, back to walking with his companions behind him, with none of them speaking the rest of the way.

As they was coming to the end of the walking trail. Hephaestus felt Gaia's aura wash all over him, for this area of the island was a sacred garden that carried all her oldest unique animals and unique nature plants, flowers and trees. As well as be where she and Tartarus retires to, while on earth, and the only short cut to Tartarus's realm.

Stepping into said sacred garden, Hephaestus took in Gaia's most sacred place on her planet a place he hasn't laid his eyes on in a long time.

Gaia's sacred garden was like mortals would call; mythical. For the ground was filled with rich grass as the meadow on the island, but this was kept tamed, by Gaia's helpers; faeries, pixies and many elves that live on the island. Many lusty plants and flowers of all colors swiveling in the light mid day breeze above the grass like in a dance. Many different trees painted the garden as much as the plants and flowers did. With a couple of stone rocks as tall as mortal men and some taller then that with green moss growing off of them. And in the opened space of the garden, Hephaestus could see the whole layout of the garden until it stops at the back of one of the tall massive mountains surrounding the island from the outside world with many hot springs infront of it. A smaller, but stone mountain resting inside the garden had a beautiful crystal clear water fall attached to it, that the water cascade down until it rested into a wide but narrow water stream river below it that continuing on, to stop at a bank end of the stream. Where groups of trees with golden apples were; The same trees with golden apples that Gaia gave a seed to Hera as a gift at hers and Zeus's wedding. Furthered down the smaller mountain was the entrance to Gaia's cave that had green tree vines hanging over the open entrance. And above Gaia's cave, resting in front of a carved lair in the mountain was Belinda; a sea dragon serpent, her body was a dragon with blue scale skin(think peacock pearl blue) and white claws that both are impenetrable, her left eye was blue, and the right eye was green, while she had million bright rainbow colorful living snakes as her tails, and her spring green main hair locks started at her forehead and reached down to her back. She's one of the offsprings of Ladon(red and orange hundred-headed dragon) and Euryale(green and purple monstrous gorgon covered with impenetrable scales, with hair of living snakes, hands made of brass, sharp fangs). And she's not only Hera's animal companion but she's also Cerberus's wife and Gautier's mother.

Hephaestus begun to frown, for although Belinda's eyes were closed, Hephaestus could tell by her body movement that she was heartbroken and sad. And his thoughts became true cause when Gautier flew up to his mother, she barley opened her eyes to glance at her son, before standing up and slipping into her cave lair with her million living snake tails trailing behind her as if they had no life in them. Witnessing Belinda like this and knowing how much it's destroying Gautier up to see his mother's pain. Hephaestus moved his eyes and attention to the ground.

For Belinda has the same sadden eyes as Hera. Cause since Hera and Hades are forbidden to see each other by Zeus so is both their animal companions; her and Cerberus. But unlike Hephaestus's mother who's choosing rage against Zeus for Hades and the late Metis. Belinda has took to depression for she had been just hanging on, since Cordula her sister; another sea dragon serpent who had a dark purple dragon scale skin body, moonstone color eyes with a thousand dark colorful living snakes as her tails.

Had went into hiding in the deeper, darker part of the ocean after Zeus had swallowed Cordula's Titaness companion Metis.

So now without her husband and her sister. Belinda seems almost dead, not even her 2000 children(many normal dragons, peacocks, dogs, wolfs, snakes and Gautier) can lifted up her spirit. Not looking up but hearing Gautier's whimpering as he came back to the ground and flopped in the grass still whimpering. Hephaestus not too long heard Annabella's silver wings flapping before making her perch on Gautier's back trying to comforter her mate.

Shutting his eyes from tearing up, Hephaestus couldn't understand how one being can bring so much pain and heartbreak to so many around him out of his jealous and powerful pride.

Sighing, Hephaestus reopened his eyes when big heartbroken deep blueish gray eyes appeared in his mind. _ Athena... I wonder how you been all this time...? _Worrying about his Athena, he brought sight to the springs near the end of the garden. Which one of them begun to bubble and turn into hot red lava before a deep hole opened in the same spring to reveal Gaia coming up from the deep hole like she was coming up from a staircase. She was truly mother nature in this human form. Skin was a light milk chocolate brown, with blood red lips, pure blueish/green ocean eyes with them on the feline side. Without any clothing, her wild long straight/curly forest green hair that reach down to her petite feet covered her breasts and womanhood. Ari and Ariel was by her sides as they step out of the hole and spotted him. Once Gaia saw him, she let a smile come to her red lips as she started speaking.

"I thought I would have been back from Tartarus's realm before you had arrived." Her bare feet touch the ground but didn't bother the flowers still dancing in the breeze. "So would you be so kind as to turned away from me for a moment?" Hephaestus catching on, turned his whole body from Gaia while blushing.

"Sorry, Mistress Gaia. I didn't know-"

"It's alright, Little Prince Hephaestus..." Gaia raised a arm over her head as a source of sparkly white energy left her hand, "I should have been clothed, for I have already knew you were coming to see Princess Athena." and as it did. It covered her figure with white sprinkles and once the white sprinkles painted her body it begun to glow, "So I should be the one to be sorry, not you." then as soon as it started glowing it dim out and left her body to leave behind a one-shoulder long black dress with white and gold specs in it's place. Now more decent, Gaia approached Hephaestus as she continued to speak. "But let's forget all that. I think Athena should be up from her nap she took before I left her." She placed a hand on Hephaestus's shoulder, which he turned around once she did.

"Nap?" There was puzzlement on his face. And it got more lost as Gaia started smiling to him once more, for Hephaestus was getting the theory that this smile was only saying one thing; 'I know a secret that you don't and I'm not telling!' But before Hephaestus could test this theory. Gaia turned from him and started walking toward her cave with Ari by her side the whole time.

"Come along Hephaestus." Gaia with her retreating back to him, motion with her hand in the air for him to follow her. "Annabella, Gautier you two come also."

Hephaestus was about to hesitate for he was getting the sense that something else was up with Athena besides her hiding on Gaia's island from Zeus. But Ariel didn't give him the time to linger too long, for she slipped behind him and headbutted him to get going. Rubbing his backside once again, Hephaestus started complaining.

"First I get whipped in the ass by Gautier's tail and now your butting me in the ass WITH YOUR HEAD!" He cried out at Ariel as both Gautier and Annabella entered the cave entrance after Gaia and Ari. Ariel not too much affected by Hephaestus's shouting just sat back on her hind legs and begun to start licking her left paw.

"Mother asked you to follow her, not stand there like some stump." She started on her right paw. "And if I have to," Done with cleaning her paws, Ariel's feline eyes began to change from gold to blood red as she got into a pouncing stand. "remind you of what happens when little godlings(kid gods) don't listen and follow the rules of Mother?" All her words was coming out in a light elegant voice like Gaia, but just like her mother. Ariel was never one to take lightly. For it was her who punished him, Athena and Pallas when they were little on the island. So knowing all to well what Ariel can do, had Hephaestus picking up his speed rushing to catch up to Gaia. While Ariel was giggling evilly behind him as they headed toward the cave...

* * *

><p><strong>Gaia's cave<strong>

"Oh, so you do remember your childhood here." Ariel teased once they both were in the cave walking beside the other through the long narrow hall.

"How can I forget?" He threw back at Ariel not stopping in his walking. "your claws and teeth are more deadly then Zeus's wrath."

"You say that, but I heard that you gave up everything to be Zeus's slave-" Hephaestus feeling his anger come back ten fulls, snatched up Ariel by the neck with his eyes glowing hot gold into her shock and frightened ones.

"I had no choice! He was going to kill Athena if I didn't do something. And how would it look if Zeus knew that I'm stronger them him!?" He pressed her against the cave wall in the narrow hall, not releasing his grip on Ariel's fur on her neck. "Now knowing that me and Athena can't be together, cause of some prophecy the 'Graeae' told him!" Realizing that he was losing his temper, he let go Ariel. Who once free was coughing with how tight Hephaestus been holding her fur on her neck. "Ariel," Ariel rubbing the front of her neck, looked over to Hephaestus when he said her name. "I'm sorry." She watch Hephaestus closely as he drop to his knees and placed his face in his hands. "I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway... I'm just in so much pain...But I still shouldn't of touched you..." She heard his voice trail off before she heard him begin crying. Which had her feeling bad that she had tease him in the first place. Slowly moving over to the crying man not too scare him. Ariel brushed her head against his hanging one. She kept this up until he is crying stopped and he lift his head from its hiding place, staring into Ariel's face.

"I forgive you." Ariel begun, as she lean into his face and brush her silver nose against his nose like she did when he was first born, which just like when he was baby a smile appeared upon his face, but it wasn't as joyful as the first one was. Sighing at this, Ariel drawl back slightly from his face. "But I'm the one who should be saying sorry and asking for you to forgive me."

"But-" Ariel placed a paw against his mouth.

"No buts." There was sternness in her voice this time. "I know what you and Athena have been through as well as know what Zeus as been up too." She removed her paw from his mouth. "So I had no right to tease you about any of it. So I'm sorry..." When she saw him about to open his mouth she glared at him with her once again blood red glowing eyes. "And don't you tell me. I shouldn't be sorry or asking for your forgiveness!" She was baring her sharp fangs at him. "Cause I don't easily like being wrong, so your going to take my apologize rather you like it or not!"

Feeling the intentions to kill pouring off of her towards him. Hephaestus nervously nod his head okay, forgetting that just a second ago he had Ariel fearing him. Noticing she got her words across, Ariel brushed her head against his hand, before back to walking down the narrow hall toward the rest of the cave. Taking a quick breather, Hephaestus caught up to Ariel until they were once again walking side by side. Not daring to speak again, Hephaestus place his attention on the inside of the cave once they came out of the narrow hall to the main spot in the cave. Which was a opening space in the cave; the cave was to look small on the outside but on the inside was completely different. For the whole cave was inside the mountain that the ceiling reach up to the top of the mountain. The space was so big that it was big enough to hold all the unique animals in it. For the cave had many chiff trails carved into the walls with each trails end was small openings that lead to each one of the unique animals' lairs.

At the bottom of the cave space was grassland covering the cave grounds, where many Gaia's helpers reside at. The pond in the middle that had a small redwood bridge over it, Ariel and Hephaestus crossed over to stand outside a palace.

However much, the whole sacred island was truly something you want to store in your memory forever like the sacred garden as well as the unique animals, a little wing humans, that live on the island. But it would be Gaia's palace home inside her cave that was something to keep in memory. From the incrusted in gold and gems, that any mortal would kill for this much gold and gems;two elements like silver, brass, that Gaia can have come from her hands at will. Down to the massive size of the palace that reach the top of the ceiling.

With a wing elf opening the massive gold doors for him and Ariel, bowing. Hephaestus realized how long it's been since he been inside Gaia's palace that he had to take it all in. Inside of the palace's wide and spaces were many rooms and stairs. The main hall they were in had white gem stone flooring with gold incrusted walls. Feeling lost now, Hephaestus was about to ask one the helpers where Gaia went, but Ariel told him to follow her. Where she not too long stopped outside some redwood doors. And with a push of her paw against the doors, they opened to reveal a big room with a fireplace at the end with a tall picture frame over it with Gaia in the heaven years as the ruler of her planet in the frame. In the room were some red wood and oak wood furniture with gold texture cushions, with a few faeries doing their cleaning duties,until Ariel told them to leave them, which they did, and once they did.

Ariel, coming up to a oak wood long chair(love seat) with golden texture cushions on it in front of the fireplace, motion him to follow to the seat. Which Hephaestus saw Gautier resting by the fireplace, when he made his to the chair.

"Hey Gautier, where is everybody?" He asked as he sat in the long chair. Gautier stretched his four legs then shook his heads before answering Hephaestus.

"Mistress Gaia went to get Athena, and both Ari and Annabella went with her. And she asked you to stay here and tell us to wait until she gets back with Athena?" Hephaestus said, repeating what Gautier just told him. Where Gautier nod to him before laying his head back down. Seeing this and not wanting to get lost in the palace after Ariel left the seating/living room they are in. Hephaestus laid the shield on the long chair and sat beside it closing his eyes.

Not sure how long he was resting there, Hephaestus's eyes shot opened when he heard the most beautiful voice he missed hearing for three months.

"Hephaestus, my love your here." Barely having time to get to his feet, the fire god found himself almost tackled to the floor, when his sweet and lovely Athena bounce into his surprising arms. "You got my message." Over the shock, Hephaestus wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her scent and feeling her warmth again.

Gaia watched the reunite young couple, smiling. "We'll leave you two to 'talk'." Gaia saw the worry appear on Athena's face once she slightly removed herself from hers and Hephaestus's embrace. "If you need us we'll be in the west wing." Secretly giving Athena a 'wink' and a warm and encouraging smile, Gaia, along with her Ari, Ariel, Gautier and Annabella, left.

And a few minutes later after Hephaestus showed Athena that he brought her shield that she was overjoy to have. Athena had Hephaestus siting with her, facing the fireplace, that Hephaestus started before sitting down beside her.

Hephaestus wants to get right down to why Athena was staying with Gaia all this time... But then again he was starting to fear he was the reason for her staying away from home. Therefore he wasn't rushing her to speak, which had a few more minutes go by before Athena finally spoke while staring towards the flames in the fireplace.

"I bet you want to know why I've been away..." Letting her words stop there, Athena, preparing herself, waited for Hephaestus's respond. But it didn't come. Causing the warrior goddess, to turn to him from the fireplace. To find that the fire god was looking a his hands resting upon his lap. Forgetting about her worries and fears, with seeing her love's nervous actions, Athena laid a hand over his. "Hephaestus...is something wrong?" Hearing the concern in her voice, Hephaestus sighed.

"Was it me?"

"What?" Athena said, giving a lost look to his question.

"Me." Hephaestus was looking into Athena's eyes, gripping her hand slightly. "Was I the reason you left? Do you hate me for becoming your father's 'servant'-" Hephaestus was cut off with Athena leaning over, attaching her lips with his. It was a few minutes before Athena broke their kiss, giving him the most warming smile he seen on her, as they kept eye-connect.

"I love you..." Athena slipped into his lap, resting her head against his. "If anything, your really the only reason I would go back home." She kissed his forehead, sliding her arms around his neck, "No, my reason for staying away has more to do with the prophecy the 'Graeae' sisters gave to 'Zeus'-" Athena felt Hephaestus encircled his strong muscle arms around her, causing her to position her legs on either side of his hips and her hands to lock behind his head, with her covered bosoms pressing slightly against his chest. And though Athena was feeling his 'member' becoming rose in this position, she could tell that this wasn't his intention. He just wanted to embrace her, and be close to each other. He was hiding his face in her neck, with his lips touching her skin, as he spoke, that sent shivers through out Athena's body, making her hold back a pleasure moan.

"Were you there when they spoke of the 'prophecy'?" Controlling the desire that was trying to fill her mind, Athena pulled back slowly, causing Hephaestus to have to remove his head from it's spot. But not to make her lover feel she was pushing away from him. Athena stayed in his lap, resting her hands against his cheeks, brushing their noses together.

"No, my love. I was watching over you. So I didn't hear the 'prophecy' be said. The way I heard it was Mistress Gaia, whom heard it from your father Hades, after the 'Graeae' sisters told him in the underworld after telling 'Zeus'." Removing her hands from his face, Athena closed her eyes, silently fighting her tears, that unfortunately was still escaping with Hephaestus noticing them.

Softly cupping her face, Hephaestus brushed his thumbs over her wet closed eyes, making Athena reopened them a moment later, with blueish gray staring deep into his golden ones. "I also know why 'Zeus' let us court for so long." Her voice was lower and softer than Hephaestus ever heard it. "To keep your father and mother from marring and keeping...the most powerful goddesses at his side my mother and your mother Hera. That's why he promised me to you, while still married to my mother. It was that agreement alone that had Hades not starting war with 'Zeus'. But now..." Athena unable to hold her emotions in order, bent over, and buried her face into Hephaestus's neck, which had the 'fire' god re-circling his arms around her in a strong embrace. But Athena wasn't done speaking, in fact she was speaking through her tears. "With the 'prophecy' 'Zeus' has broke all ties with his agreement with Hades. But thanks to Mistress Gaia, your father isn't taking vengeance. Also..." Athena goin on, raised her head back up to Hephaestus, showing seriousness on her face, despite her tears were still falling. "Your father is keeping silent for another reason, and that's got to do with my agreement with 'Zeus' to stay a virgin and childless in 'his eyes'." No longer crying, Athena was carrying nothing but determination in her eyes. "An agreement that is a lie in every-way." The warrior goddess took Hephaestus's hand and lowered it to her stomach, resting it there with hers staying over his. She was now waiting for a reaction from her lover... Athena didn't have to wait long.

Having her words sinking in, Hephaestus caught on to her last words' 'meanings' once he felt a powerful aura vibrate against his hand from Athena's stomach. Therefore for a split second he was overjoy to find his lovely warrior goddess was carrying their baby...But that's when reality of their situation reared it's ugly head. Causing for his overjoy to be replace with sorrow and pain as he gaze into those beautiful shape 'owl' eyes of Athens's.

"If 'Zeus' finds out..." Athena laid a finger to his lips to stop his sentience.

"That's why I can't go back to Olympia..." She stated. "But Mistress Gaia is keeping me here until it's time for my labor."

"But where will you go?" Hephaestus cried out, now scared for not only his Athena but their child also.

"It's already been planned. I will take mortal form and be sent to 'Acte' with the maiden Herse from the Sintians tribe, you know the tribe that help you through your exile and are the mortals that still worship Mistress Gaia in secret. Herse, who's marrying the ruler Colaenus in Acts, is taking me, under Gaia's orders, as her sister and Gaia's next 'chosen' sacred mortal. Both aunt Eileithyaia and young Eileithyia are keeping my whereabouts hidden from 'Zeus''s loyal gods including both Aries..." Loathing came to Athens's obis, "and the trickery 'slut' Aphrodite." Seeing the expression, had Hephaestus forgetting his worries and rub his face against her concealed breasts, kissing her there, before bringing his lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss, that had her whimpering in desire, before he pulled back laying his lips on her head.

"I might have to take Aphrodite as my wife...but she will never take my love and devotion to you, my lovely Athena." Athena couldn't stop her face from become warm to the hunger and desire covering Hephaestus's golden eyes, nor could she stop from gasping as he pushed her up and resting ,once again, upon his clothed 'member'. "Three months is too long and I feel many are to come...so..." Hephaestus attacked Athena's waiting mouth, as one hand rested at the back of her head, fingers slightly entangling in her golden/brown locks, while the other hand was making it's way up her high, rising her gown up in the progress until Athena, feeling, her clothing slowly exposing her to the warm air coming from the fireplace. Not really wanting to break their kissing, but also wanting Athena naked, Hephaestus in a swift move, pulled off the gown over Athena's head, before, not even giving her a chance to breath, crushed his lips onto hers. Athena knew later they still had a lot to go over, but understanding her lover's longing and knowing also that he wasn't wrong; there will be many days that they will be apart. Athena didn't mind his lust actions, nor was she stopping it. Especially when a while later, after they were safely inside her guest bedroom, she started panting, moaning, ordering Hephaestus to go deeper with his thrusting into her waiting womanhood...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


End file.
